Bleach:A new Tale to be told
by The new hero of chaos
Summary: We all know the story of Ichigo Kurosaki,but not this version. This is a new intense version that is dark, gritty, and intence,main pairing Ichihime,will be followeed by 3 more storys Warning,Rating has changes due to content in Future Chapters
1. Intro Note to readers

Hello there, Its your friend old friend the New Hero of Chaos, and This is a very important story that after this and all its sequels have been made will tie directly into my Kingdom Hearts fanfic, I will say this now, this is an Ichihime fic, it may not be that way at the start, but there will be several hints through out. This is also my own version of the story that tells a new version of Bleach, in this, Tatsuki was murdered in front of Ichigo and the trauma from that incident caused him to fall into drinking, being an alcoholic before the story begins. This is a dark intense story that will jerk you around and leave you a wreak, or that's my goal at least, but don't be alarmed, as it will follow the major storyline but with many different events and several new characters, like Shihiro Nihonto and Nikore Kajida, who play major roles in the story, and also a new take on the characters powers, with a near ending introduction of something I have invented called Bankai Phase 2, you will have to wait till near the end to find out what that is. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, only my characters and the story, and once again this story was also co-written between me and my close friend Livinginfantasy225,oh and before I forget BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO NOT ME


	2. The New Tale Begins

Ok, chapter one, this is the first chapter of an intense story, and remember, Ichigo is an alcoholic in this story, so he is a dick to his father and siblings, but he truly deep down cares about his family, well before I tell the entire story here, ill let your read. Here we go, oh yea I DO NOT OWN BLEACH ONLY THE STORYLINE AND OCS,BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO

* * *

He walked down the empty street, night was falling on the sleepy and calm city of Karakura Town, he

looked somber before he pulled out a flask from his pocket, opened it, and took a quick swig of the liquor

inside of the flask, he then recapped it and continued walking. When he finally got home he opened the

door and walked in and his little sister greeted him "Nii-san, your home late again, well your just in time

for diner." she said as she looked at him from the kitchen.

"Its alright Yuzu, I'm not hungry, just set some aside for me" he said as he walked up the stairs

She looked at him with concern but just nodded and returned to her work.

The boys name was Ichigo Kurosaki, he was the eldest child of the Kurosaki family, his mother died

he was young, he lived with his dad and sisters, and he could see spirits, but more importantly, he was

an alcoholic. He entered his room and tossed his backpack to the side, he then laid down onto his bed and

just laid there. After a few moments he then leaned over the side of his bed and pulled up a loose floor

bored and pulling out a glass bottle of whisky. He spun off the cap and shot down a drink right from the

Bottle. He then took a few more and his vision began to blur, he then heard an knocking at his door

before his father walked in and saw him with the bottle in hand. Isshins face told the whole story

"What the hell is going on Ichigo, how long have you been doing this, I have had my suspicions for a

while now but I had hopped they weren't true, Ichigo, how?" that was all he could say before Ichigo cut it

"Shut up, now you start caring, all you ever do is deal with the girls and cry about mom, nothing can

bring her back, and stop pretending to care about me, you don't, you only look for when I screw up so

you can yell at me, so leave me alone!!!" yelled as he threw the bottle at his father.

Isshin ducked in time and the bottle hit the wall and shattered. Ichigo then jumped out of the window and

ran down the street. Isshin watched his son run down the street and a tear ran down his cheek "Ichigo I love you more then anything, you're my son" Isshin said as he turned away from

the window and looked

at Yuzu and Karin who where staring at him, Yuzu's eyes full of tears.

Ichigo finally stopped at the river where his mother was killed, he looked at the river and saw himself

from that time, when life was happy, when his mother was there, when he still had his best friend

Tatsuki. He then yelled as he through a rock at the water he then felt a strange presence behind him. He

turned around and saw a man with silver hair looking at him. Ichigo's eyes became wide when he saw

the man had the same face that he did. The silver haired Ichigo began walking forward and his eyes

flashed, Ichigo knew something was going on. But he had no idea what. Before he noticed it the Silver

Haired him was right in front of him and threw a punch. Ichigo quickly raised his hand and blocked the

shot before coming back to kick the silver haired him, who jumped back and out of the way. They then

looked at each other before they both took the same stance. Ichigo still had no idea what was going on,

but he knew that he would have to fight

* * *

Yay first chapter done, well I hope you all like, I thought I would add some drama and action into the story and no the silver haired Ichigo is not Hollow Ichigo, its something that represents Ichigos current inner struggle,well read and review, untill the next chapter


	3. The Silver Hate Within

Alright here we go, chapter 2, this is the first fight of the story, the first of many, lets hope Ichigo can fight his darkness off, or will he fall into nothing, lets find out, right now

* * *

Ichigo stood his ground waiting for the silver haired him to make a move, when suddenly the silver

haired Ichigo sprung forward with a kick that Ichigo dodged and returned with a high kick of his own

which was in turn dodged. Ichigo then came in for a left hook that missed and got a right hand to his

ribs for his efforts, but Ichigo was able to come back with an elbow of his own which knocked the

silver haired him off balance. The silver haired him regained his balance in time to receive three punches

to the face to which he responded by grabbing Ichigo and kneeing him in the stomach causing him to

double over and the silver haired Ichigo then kneed Ichigo in the face knocking him over. Ichigo then

swung his leg around tripping the silver haired him before bringing his other leg down hitting the other

him in the chest winding him. Ichigo then stood up and as he got up the Silver haired him also got up and

kicked Ichigo in the face sending him back slightly. Ichigo recovered and received a right hand to his face

To which re returned with an uppercut that knocked the silver haired Ichigo back and Ichigo then landed

Spin kick to his face knocking him over, but when Ichigo turned to leave the silver haired him was

in front of him and before he could react he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw he

Had been stabbed, he crumpled to his knees and breathed heavily, his vision going fuzzy, he then heard

His fathers voice, hearing the last thing his father had said before he ran off "Ichigo, you are my son, I

Love you more then anything"

Ichigo then stood back up and with the last of his strength he yanked the bade from his stomach and

Thrust it into the Silver haired him's neck. He then saw the silver haired him fade away and he then

Dropped back to his knees and felt everything go dark and he closed his eyes, smileling as he faded, he

Then had one more thought go through his head "Dad" then everything faded to black

* * *

Oh cliffhangers don't you just love them, don't worry folks the story aint over here, this is just the start. After the next chapter things start picking up and we get more into the storyline, and soon we will introduce a sub plot featuring the Esenya family, a family where the two children are Half American Half Japanese and are also Quincy, yes, Uryu aint the last Quincy no more, and also Ichihime hints are very early, and I don't care what anyone says, I WILL NOT CHANGE MY PAIRINGS FOR YOUR APPROVAL YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. And that is that, see you next chapter


	4. Another Last Quincy

Alright I'm back, its time to keep the show going. Sorry about my chapters being really short I'm still getting the hang of the length of Fanfiction. They seem longer in my head then they do on paper, this will be a tad longer of a chapter. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THERE CHARACTERS JUST MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND STORYLINE, MINUS THE ALTERATIONS OF THE ORIGINAL STORY, BUT I DON'T OWN BLEACH, KUBO TITE-SAMA DOES

* * *

Darren Esenya was a normal sixteen year old, minus the fact he dyes his hair white, he also finds the fact

He can see spirits and strange masked creatures that try to eat these souls. He also seems odd in the fact

Battles these creatures when he can, he didn't know what he was, but he felt he was just a bit more then

Your average human….

Darren walked down his house stairs and looked out at the night sky. He had always like the stars, they

always put his mind at rest. He then looked out on the horizon and felt energy moving, he then went

back inside and grabbed a sword off his wall and strapped it to his back, he then with impressive ability

leaped from his stairs onto a near by roof and continued from there until he saw a spirit cornered by a

massive masked creature. The creature had an ornate looking mask, it looked similar to an apes face with

horns coming from that to. It looked at Darren and snarled. Darren stood his ground before he jumped

out of the way of the creatures strike. Then in mid air he held onto a cross charm on his wristband when

suddenly green energy formed from it and took the shape of a bow. He dodged a few more attacks before

he aimed the Bow at the creature and pulled back, a green energy arrow formed. He took a few more

seconds to pin point his aim before loosing the arrow and it pierced directly in the forehead of the

creature, killing it, he dispelled the bow as he turned around as the creature faded into nothingness.

this was nothing new for Darren, he had been doing this for almost two years, and he was pretty good at

this, he just felt there was something more, he huffed and continued his night hunt. Darren then stopped

and looked at the "Florida: The State of Sunshine" sign before thinking 'I need to get out of here, see the

world a bit before I die' he then continued his hunt, after he finished he returned home and he placed the

sword on the wall he then looked at the family picture, it was him, his twin sister, his two younger brothers, his dad ,and his mom, that was from around five years ago, when the little ones where only

Around five. He then thought of his mom, who passed away when around three years ago, she

disappeared in Japan while visiting her older brother Ryuken, but she never came back and was later

reported dead by Ryuken, raising some suspicions, but none acted upon, his mother was the one who

showed him how to use his powers, she was the one who gave him his powers. His mothers name was

Reiko Ishida, she was a kind and loving person who placed her family before anything, even other

family, which caused her to clash with her older brother. He then returned to his room, and thought.

It had been several months since his twin sister Rebecca went to Japan herself to get to know her

mothers side of the family, and Darren had began growing suspicious of his uncle, his mother went back

to repair ties and she ends up disappearing and now his sister has gone to Japan to get to know her uncle,

and hasn't been heard from in a few months. He then fell asleep on that thought. When he awoke he saw

his dad and little brothers eating breakfast and talking. Darren then sat down and quickly told his father

what he was on his mind "Dad, Becca hasn't been heard from in a few months, and I'm starting to get

worried" he said, concern showing on his face

"Yeah I know what you mean, I think its about we give your sister a visit, get your stuff ready

guys, where going on a trip. Darren don't forget to grab the passports, we're gonna need 'em"

Darren ran out and got his stuff packed, he made sure to coat his sword in the anti-metal detector oil and

hid it in his suit case. He was ready to find his sister, he had little idea of what he was gonna find when

He got there….

* * *

Yes another chapter down, im still on a roll and I got an original new character introduced, he is in the storys through out, he is a bit of a big deal, and yes, he is a quincy, that has a sword. Other then that we get back to Ichigos story next chapter, its gonna be fun, alright, till the next chapter


	5. Altered Introductions

_**Alright now things start moving along here, we get into the actual "Agent of the Shinigami Arc" here, and as odd as it will be, I'm trying to think of a way to fit the Amagai arc into the actual storyline, any and all suggestions are welcome, alright, Ichigo is friends with Mizuiro and Keigo, just not close friends with them, and Ichigo does not know Chad yet, but before this chapter is over, he will. Now on to the show**_

_

* * *

_

_**Ichigo's eyes shot open as he sat up and began feeling his stomach. He felt nothing, no blood, no cut, **_

_**Nothing. It seemed that what had happened was a realistic dream. He then looked around and he was in **_

_**his room. He saw the stain on the wall and the small pieces of glass that weren't picked up and realized **_

_**that it wasn't completely a dream. He then saw his father enter the room "You alright Ichigo? Ryuken **_

_**found you passed out by the river. How come you never mentioned this to me before?" Isshin said as he **_

_**sat down next to his son.**_

"_**I don't know, I was scared you would hate me for it." Ichigo said as he lowered his head **_

_**Isshin put his arm over his sons shoulders "Ichigo you are my son, and I would never hate you, you could **_

_**do some of the most horrible things in the world and I still would love you, I would be unhappy, but I **_

_**would still love you son" Isshin said as he pulled his son towards him "But don't think your off free, I'm **_

_**still furious at you for lying to me and for throwing your alcohol at me, so you get no after school **_

_**privileges for two weeks, now get some sleep, you need it" Isshin said as he left.**_

_**The next morning was a hard day for Ichigo, it was his mothers birthday, a day that was almost as hard as **_

_**the day she died. Those where the days Ichigo's problem was at its worst. As he went to school he met **_

_**with one of the guys who gave him all his booze, and he drank, a lot, he was drunk before he arrived at **_

_**school. He was late again and he seemed off, but no one noticed it, not this time at least. He sat into his **_

_**desk which was next to his friend Orihime, who he met through Tatsuki, she was one of the few people**_

_**who knew his true personality. She could tell he was drunk, she had seen him like this before, but she **_

_**never wanted to get him in trouble, so she stayed quiet, for his sake. The bell to lunch rang and Ichigo **_

_**staggered out to the lunch area and slumped down and fell half asleep when a spirit came up to him **_

"_**Well what's this, sleeping in school, your going to get bad grades like that youngster." The spirit said **_

_**much to Ichigo's annoyance "You need to wake up and eat something, you look terrible, are you drunk?" **_

_**The spirit rambled on and Ichigo was getting more and more annoyed and finally he could no longer take **_

_**it and he snapped "Oh for the love of god, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! Who the hell are you to show up and **_

_**suddenly start lecturing me about sleeping your dead you cant lecture me on anything now please shut the **_

_**hell up and leave me alone" Ichigo continued shouting at the spirit, but to everyone else he was shouting **_

_**at thin air, like a drunk man. Eventually after a tall, muscular, and tan student walked over and grabbed **_

_**Ichigo and dragged him to the bath room. There he then stuck Ichigos head into a sink and turned the **_

_**water on. Letting it run down his face at full blast, waking him up, sobering him up. Ichigo then sat up **_

_**from the water and looked at him and then said "Thank you, I was acting like an idiot out there, what's **_

_**your name?" Ichigo asked "Yasutora Sado, and you are?" He asked "Ichigo Kurosaki, Chad" Sado **_

_**looked confused, "My name is Sado" He responded "Yeah but you name thing looks like Chad to me, do **_

_**you mind if I call you Chad?" Ichigo asked. "No, not really. You need to come with me, the teachers **_

_**want you for you attendance detentions." Chad said. "I know I know" he then stood up and left the **_

_**bathroom and went to talk to the teachers. A few hours after school Ichigo was finally able to walk home **_

_**and he then noticed that there where a large group of kids under the bridge yelling about something. **_

_**Ichigo took a moment to take a look and his eyes then grew wide with shock as he saw Chad tied to a **_

_**chair being beat up by a group of kids. Ichigo ran down dropping his stuff along the way and began **_

_**pushing his way through the crowd to help Chad. He got there just in time to stop someone from hitting **_

_**Chad in the head with a large wooden stick and kicked the kid in the gut knocking him back. Ichigo then **_

_**stood there in front of Chad and looked at the group of thugs, some with pipes some with sticks, one even **_

_**had a bokken. Ichigo then reached into his pocket and pulled out a switch blade and spun it around in his **_

_**fingers before bringing out the blade and cutting the ropes that tied down Chad "I cant do this alone **_

_**buddy" Ichigo said as he put the switch blade back in his pocket as he looked at Chad then stood up and **_

_**he looked back at Chad. Chad nodded as he stood up and they then proceeded to fight the gang and one **_

_**by one beat them down until they had to run. Chad was relatively unharmed while Ichigo had a few **_

_**bruises on his face. He then looked at Chad "Thanks for your help out there". Chad looked startled before **_

_**he spoke "But you where the one who saved me" Chad responded. "Yeah but if you hadn't backed me up **_

_**a few minutes ago I could have died, so thanks, now I have to get going, my dads gonna be pissed at me **_

_**for being home late again. Ichigo then made his way home, his sisters freaked out at the bruises on his **_

_**face and his dad was mad but Ichigo explained what happened and his father calmed down and he was **_

_**able to continue his night, he took his shower and went to bed. He sat in his bed trying to sleep but when **_

_**he was falling asleep he saw a black and red butterfly flutter in his room. He was surprised by its coloring **_

_**as he had never seen them before, but he was then startled as a girl with a Katana landed in his room in **_

_**edo period style clothes. Little did Ichigo know was that this girl would shape his destiny forever…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Yay chapter four is on,sorry of things have been kinda slow for a while but I needed a build up, the Agent of the Shinigami arc is beginning, this one is shorter with only the most important parts from the arc in there,I never liked that arc and will only do what needs to be done, alright,on to the next chapter,when that will he I do not know**_


	6. The New Tale Really Begins

HAHA I have returned to my famous first story, A New Tale to be Told, this is the start of the agent of the Shinigami arc, this one moves by fast, as I really HATED the Agent arc, as it was slow, and I also made the mistake of coming into the show during the flippen Bount Arc. So I saw other characters abilities before they had them, so when I went back and watched the show from the start, The agent and even a bit of the Soul Society arc drove me crazy. And forgive me for my writing in the first few chapters, it was off because I was still getting used to how the typing program of mine worked, and sorry for this long intro, well, with no further issues, let the story begin.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bleach: A New Tale to Be Told

Chapter 4: The New Tale Really Begins

Ichigo looked at this girl who was standing in his room. She looked around as if she didn't even see him. She then seemed to start talking to herself "Nothing, did my Reiatsu reader mistake the area where the energy was located…" she said as she tried thinking about this entire situation

Ichigo then got out of bed and kicked her in the rear, causing her to fall over forward as Ichigo shouted at her "You freak what the hell are you doing in my room!" he said as he looked at her

She turned back and looked at him as if she was confused "You…you can see me?" she asked with a near shock in her voice

"Of course I can see you, what are you supposed to be a ghost or something?" Ichigo responded with irritation in his voice

The girl looked at him and blinked a few times. She didn't know how he saw her, but she knew he could see her, touch her, and react to her. So she needed to explain a little to him. So she did, she explained how Shinigamis where those who guided lost spirits to the after life, but she did so with comedicly bad drawings of Rabbits and Teddy Bears in the same kind of clothing she wore. He looked lost at this entire situation. "Ok am I super drunk again. Your telling me that you're a spirit guide…yeah I don't think so" Ichigo said as he tried to kick her again, this time she jumped onto his leg, leapt up to the back of his head and kicked off, sending him to the ground.

Ichigo then felt unsure on what had just happened, he stood up and dove for her again but this time she was ready. She pointed her finger at Ichigo and then spoke "Bakudo 1, Sai"

When she said that Ichigo felt his arms bind behind him as if he was chained up. Ichigo fell to the ground again "What the, what the hell is this, stupid Shinigami!" he yelled at her

She looked down at him and then spoke "It's a little something to keep you from moving around. And my name isn't Shinigami, Its Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki." she said to him, it was then that a massive crash came from down stairs

Rukia's eyes went wide, apparently what she had originally been looking for was here. She then ran down stairs and when she reached the bottom she drew her sword and stared down with the massive beast, it was bipedal with massive arms and a fish like head. Rukia dove in to attack it but it swatted her aside, it then reached for Yuzu, who had came outside to see what was going on. It grabbed her and Yuzu, unable to see spirits in detail, didn't know what was happening, and screamed with all her might. Ichigo heard this and forced himself up. He then ran down stairs, his arms still bound by the spell. He saw the creature holding his sister, he looked angry "All my life, I've been a terrible brother, never helping them, always wallowing in my own shame and alcohol, NO MORE, from now on, my family comes first, and I wont let you hurt my family" Ichigo said as he began struggling against the spell, as he struggled more the spell weakened

Rukia stared amazed, she had never seen a human with such amazing spiritual pressure before, he struggled more and more until he broke the spell with his bare hands, Rukia was shocked at this mere humans display of power. After Ichigo broke free, he grabbed a chair and charged at the monster, He hit the creature with the chair and it didn't even react, until it smacked Ichigo away, causing him to fly and hit a power poll. Ichigo was shaken by that blow and couldn't react fast enough and he could only watch as the monster charged at him. Rukia then leapt up at the monster and blocked it, but the monster also bit down on her shoulder, wounding it badly but she managed to do some damage to the creature, she leapt back and propped herself against a near by power pole and grabbed her shoulder as she slumped over. The creature had been injured so badly it dropped Yuzu, who was now unconscious. Ichigo ran over to Rukia "Hey are you alright" asking the dumb question

"Ill be fine, but there is only one way for you to save your sister" she responded

"What's that?" he asked, frantic to save his sister

"You have to take my power" she said, gripping her sword

"How do I do that?" He asked, getting frantic

"You must let me stab you through the chest with my zanpakuto" She then responded holding up the katana in her hand.

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled in shock, he wanted to save his sisters but he didn't expect he would need to get stabbed to do it

"Trust me, it's the only way, if I do this, I will transfer half my power to you and you can defeat that hollow" she told him

Ichigo looked over at it and saw it had gotten up, it looked furious now. It then began charging at them.

Ichigo then grabbed the blade "Alright, Ill do this, so that I can save my sister. Is that alright with you Shinigami?" He asked as he readied himself

"My name isn't Shinigami, human, its Rukia Kuchiki" she then said, as she readied to stab him

"Alright, my name is Ichigo…Ichigo Kurosaki" he said as he then helped Rukia run the blade through his chest

There was a huge flash and afterwards there was a large cloud of smoke, the hollow didn't see anything but swung at where he thought Ichigo would be. But he had a surprise coming when its arm flew off. The smoke then began to swirl clear, it then showed Ichigo, now in the same outfit as Rukia, but in his right hand was massive Katana. Rukia was also against the power pole, but she was in nothing but a white robe, she looked shocked "No way" she thought "His zanpakuto, its massive, and he somehow took all my power, I was only going to give him half of it. This is insane"

Ichigo then pointed his sword at the hollow "Now you die"

He then charged at the hollow his sword ready, He jumped in the air and he swung down at the creature, cutting it in half, it then faded away. He then felt light headed, he looked over at Karin and Yuzu, he smiled cause they where alive and then he fell over.

The next morning he woke up and looked around "Shit, another Drunken dream" He thought until he walked down stairs and saw a huge hole in his wall "Holy Shit what happened to the house!" Ichigo yelled as he saw the gigantic hole in his wall, which was answered by his father trying to kick him. To which Ichigo ducked and Isshin went flying over him.

"A truck ran into the living room last night. We're amazed you weren't woken up by it." Karin answered as she looked at Ichigo from the couch "Damn, well I need to get to school." He said as he rubbed his head and went back up stairs, getting his school uniform on and grabbing his bag. Taking a quick swig of vodka before he went down stairs. "Bye everyone, see you later tonight" he said as he walked off to school.

He then went to school. It was the first time he had been in class on time, and sober for the first time in a long time. "Yo, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad. What's up." Ichigo said as he sat down

"ICHIIIIIGO!" Keigo said as he leapt toward Ichigo. Who raised his foot to block Keigo. Who hit Ichigo's foot and sliding down "Hey Ichigo" Mizuiro said as he looked at his text messages

"Hey Ichigo" Chad said as he nodded to Ichigo

"Yo Ichigo, apparently we got a new student. She's a girl"

"Cool…I really don't care. Oh yeah a fricken Truck drove into my house last night. Left a huge hole in the wall" He said as he waved his arms ridiculously as he got frustrated

Orihime looked over at him as he talked and smiled, it was good to see Ichigo talking to people again, she hadn't seen him so happy, despite his current topic, in a long time, she never knew how, but Orihime could feel Ichigo's emotions, this was the first time, in a very long time, she felt something besides self loathing inside of him.

"Yo Ichigo the new girl is right there" Keigo said as he pointed behind Ichigo

Ichigo turned around to see the new girl, and his heart stopped in his chest. He looked her up and down, she was short, had black hair, and violet eyes "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Rukia Kuchiki"

It was right then that Ichigo was realizing that last night was no dream…

God damn why does this take me so long I'm sorry frick. Anyway here is chapter five, I'm big back into bleach so ill probably be writing a lot more for this story. So it begins, I'm gonna tell you know the only agent of the Shinigami arc stuff im gonna do is the stuff with Orihimes brother, the Quincy bait, and Grand fisher, the former and latter being shortened, the Quincy stuff extended. Well, on with the show, til the next chapter


End file.
